A Fairy's Night
by DoctorWhodunit
Summary: Gajevy Week Day 1: Blanket. Gajeel should be hot-blooded more often, the ride home sure offers wonders.


"You _stole_ a magic motorcycle; you forgot you had motion sickness; you let the Self-Energy plug suck more than half of your energy out; you got me involved in a high-speed chase across the forest for a bunch of fairly strong dark guild mages; you managed to let them fire 21 bullets in said motorcycle; _yes_ , I legitimately earned the right to hit you in the crotch with the ripped-off brake."

Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox had settled on a big rock in the middle of a large meadow. A light breeze ran through his disheveled hair, and her sparkling, spiky blue hair reflected the light of sunset in the horizon.

"It wasn't that bad," Gajeel sighed, fixing his headband, "you completely overreacted."

"And you overdid it," Levy snapped back, "they had only stolen one of your bagels while you weren't looking." She ran a hand through her hair, closed her eyes shut and slowly shook her head in disbelief. "What makes this whole chase legitimate," she sighed, "is that they actually were from dark guilds, so you could say that you've only done your civic duty."

" _Exactly_ what I was thinking," Gajeel giggled, "accomplishing my civic duty as a respectable fellow citizen of Magnolia."

"Right," she answered curtly.

She glanced at Gajeel's roughed up body; his trousers had cuts at some places, so had his shirt and his arms. He had protected Levy more than once during this ordeal even though she could have defended herself just fine. She bit her lip then, both in frustration and silent gratitude. She wished he had let her fight with him, no matter how strong they were, but she was also proud and thankful to be given this amount of love, a love so strong that would make him fight anyone and anything that could be a threat to her.

"Can't change what's already been done," he sighed, snapping her out of her thoughts, "gotta go home now, sunset's nice and all but we ain't gonna stay here all night."

Levy looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Have you _seen_ yourself?" she asked, pursing her lips. "It's not a good idea for you to walk all the way home in the state you're in right now," she advised, even though it sounded more like a passive-aggressive order.

"I ca- Ouch!"

A flick of her finger in his sore arm reminded him that his body was severely aching, and that even fuelled by pride, he wouldn't be able to walk all the way home before midnight. He massaged his arm and tried to glare at her, in vain; all of his negative energy were put to death by her angelic and cheerful smile, almost blinding him because of the sunlight glowing on one side of her face.

"Don't worry," she beamed, "I've got a new trick up my sleeve."

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow as she stood up and dug in her backpack. The rumbling noise it made had him wonder how such a big amount of stuffs could fit in such a tiny backpack. A content sigh escaped her mouth then, and she dug a folded, fluffy blanket out of her backpack.

"What're ya gonna do with this?"

"I've been working on a new spell," she divulged cheerfully, neatly unfolding the blanket, "and I guessed it was the perfect time to use it. It's going to use a good amount of my magic power but we're going home now so it's all good."

A confident smile tugged at her lips as she lifted the blanket way up in the air and contemplated the slowing down motion of the cloth as it quietly made its way down to the ground.

"Ah! There's mud on the ground, don't do that! It's my fav-"

"Solid Script: Anti-Gravity Beam!"

Gajeel's studded eyebrows raised in astonishment and admiration when a blue spark darted out of Levy's snapping finger and hit the no longer falling star-themed blanket. As if not bounded by the notions of time and space, the blanket floated above the green grass of the meadow, separated by only the light breeze of the approaching night.

"Hop on board, big guy," she cheered.

Still sitting on the rock with his eyebrows raised, he regarded Levy with intense awe as sunlight caressed her face and heated up his heart in a tender, soothing way. He contemplated her a little while longer, enough for him to bask in the glorious glow of her eyes and smile. She always found new ways to impress him.

Levy tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

He blinked out of his trance then, and shook his head. "N-nothing," he stuttered, "so, hum, gotta step on it, right?"

"Yep!" she beamed.

With a reluctant sigh, he used his arm to push himself up and stood with her. He took his shoes off and put them inside his bigger backpack. He looked down at the flying blanket with alert eyes, and carefully stepped down the rock. The blanket slightly went down because of his added weight, but it pushed itself back up almost instantly. The blanket was warm and soft under the sole of his feet. The new feeling of levitation was unsettling for the Dragonslayer; besides Metalicana and Pantherlily, he had never flown on anything else before. The feeling was pleasant nonetheless.

Levy jumped on the blanket, making it wobble a bit, startling him. "You might want to sit down," she advised gently.

Gajeel nodded, and they sat together on the star-spangled blanket. She breathed a content sigh and glanced at Gajeel with a bright smile lighting her face. "Ready?"

"I guess," he answered casually.

She examined him for a few seconds and cocked her head to the side, "I'm surprised you don't have motion sickness right now," she realized.

As if the answer was obvious to anyone, he snorted. "It's not a transportation device," he said, smirking, "it's our blanket."

She gazed at him, and she smiled fondly. "Right," she whispered, tugging gently at the front end of their blanket, " _our_ blanket." She looked up at him as a large, toothy smile appeared on her face then, and the happiness and excitement that flooded her inside could be seen in her gleaming hazel eyes.

"And up we go!"

With anticipation building up inside them, the blanket lifted itself up and, beneath their feet, the grass hummed. They looked down as their earthly landscape faded away, becoming smaller as the sky descended to welcome them into its realm of freedom and beauty. This feeling of weightlessness seemed to be new for the both of them, and, as their hair was caught by the wind and thrown up and away from their face, they breathed fondly together the clean, fresh air offered by the starry night sky.

Clinging to the ends of their blanket, they looked down at the shrunk-down version of the forest they were in moments ago. Shadowed by the night sky, the multiple shades of green atop the tallest trees had Levy's eyes glittering with joy; she had never seen anything like it before. They followed the sinuous river that parted the forest in half, and they could see their dashing reflection in the glowing water.

As a child, Levy always wanted to fly, to lift her tiny frame up above and float there, unbounded by gravity. But she often thought that flying was a constant battle against the elements, and that the only ones who could fly were the strongest people she could ever have the misfortune to meet. Now, however, with her Dragonslayer of a husband beside her, she felt in harmony with the wind; she felt at ease, she had a homely feeling, there, in the middle of nowhere. She smiled fondly and brushed her chest; her heart fluttered at the reminiscence of her childhood dream.

Too busy admiring the scenery that lay underneath them, it took a long moment for them to realize that they were already approaching the now even smaller town of Magnolia. It was then that, taken by a rush of adrenaline and with eyes reflecting lamp post lights, Levy carefully stood on the flying blanket. The startled and worried Gajeel was about to scold her and tell her to sit back down, but she held out a firm, confident hand down to him, as if to say, "don't worry, I got this."

She caught the wind upfront without wavering or even blinking and, with her orange dress dancing in the gust and a confident smile settling on her face, she opened her arms wide. Gajeel regarded her with a mix of worry and wonder; there was a tenseness to his sitting stance that showed an intense focus, showing that he would be ready to catch her at the slightest sign of her falling, but he also marvelled over how angelic she looked from where he was, as if an angel was about to descend from the heavens and cast light over the kingdom.

Arms wide open, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held it, and it felt as if she had stopped time. All she could feel was the wind brushing past her, and her heart beating in harmony to the sweet and soothing music it played. It was a moment for her only, and nobody would be able to steal it away from her. She shot her eyes open then, and released all at once the breath she had been holding, rivalling with that of the wind.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was a shrill scream of joy and euphoria that escaped her mouth with full force then, and what had bubbled up inside her this whole time burst out of her lungs and fell from her lips in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Down under, some inhabitants of Magnolia looked up and witnessed a figure soaring in the diamond sky. Her arms spread like wings; with the glow of the full moon illuminating her, and with the alignment of stars that seemed to trail behind their blanket as they flew, some inhabitants found an answer to an age-old question that surrounded the most famous guild in all of Fiore. _Do fairies really have tails?_

Standing on the edge, both literally and figuratively, Levy looked down at the town of Magnolia. Up above, she had a new fantastic point of view from which to gaze upon her beautiful home town. Every facet of her golden and glittering brown eyes shone at the sight of the shining, shimmering lights twinkling over Magnolia. She briefly thought back to the hours of practice that went into perfecting her spell, and seeing the results first hand made her fully appreciate this magic blanket ride.

She smiled, put a hand to her mouth, and cleared her throat. A warmer voice came out of her mouth, and she sang, " _A whole new worl_ -"

"Don't," Gajeel interrupted curtly, "don't do that."

Levy's eyes twitched and rolled down at him, and she stuck her tongue out. "Tch, killjoy."

A shade of faked annoyance peppered her eyes then, and a toothy smirk parted his lips, making her roll her eyes again and chuckle a moment later.

They spotted their house after a minute of comfortable silence, cradled only by the sound of the wind brushing their delicate face, and Levy smiled as they glided down to their home. She still stood proudly on the front end of the blanket, and as they approached their home with stealth, she hopped off her magic blanket. He didn't know if it was because of his injuries, or because he had been with her for too long, but he was dumbstruck; he felt like she had wings as she made no sound when she landed. Her step was light – even melodious – as he beheld his cerulean-haired fairy hovering her way to the door. It was only the noise of the key being pushed in the lock that snapped him out of his wondrous thoughts, and that made him read her mind as the blanket fluttered over the ground on its own behind her.

"I can walk up to our room just fine," Gajeel grunted, still sat on the flying blanket.

Levy turned the key and unlocked the door of their home. "Nope, you have to _rest_ ," she asserted, "just stay on the blanket; I'll lead you to our room."

Using her index and middle finger, she controlled the blanket and made it pass the door. She closed the door behind her with her free hand, and, ignoring her husband's protest, she made the blanket soar up the stairs.

"Get a grip," Levy chuckled, at the same moment Gajeel held hard the front end of the blanket so as not to fall backwards as he made his way up to their room. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he got upstairs, not having to hold on for his life any longer, and he lay down on his back.

The levitating prowess ended when the blanket carried Gajeel all the way to their room, making him land gently on their comfortable bed.

A few minutes later, Levy walked up the stairs with a cup of hot chocolate heaven in her hands, and she found a topless and sleeping Gajeel loosely covered by the no longer flying blanket. She stood in the doorway for a while, breathing the steamy concoction that smelled like bliss as she contemplated the soothing rhythm of the rise and fall of her husband's chest.

"C'mere."

She chortled at Gajeel's bold, sleepy grunt. A content sigh fell from her mouth, and she sauntered up to their bed. She set the cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand and, promptly unzipping her dress and leaving it carelessly on the floor, she slipped her legs under the blanket.

She beamed at Gajeel's light lopsided smile as he felt her her figure closing in on him. She slipped an arm under his shoulder, wrapped it behind his neck, and met the back of his loose hand; she smiled at the touch, and out of habit, she intertwined her fingers with his. She threw her opposite leg on his warm ones to lay on her right side, and, brushing his abs with her other hand, she placed her head on his toned chest.

His body was sore and he was dead tired, but somehow, as the arm of the fairy's knight closed in on her back to shelter her with a most delicate touch, she felt safe. The steady drumming of his heart was soothing against her ear; she unconsciously matched the rise and fall of his chest with hers, and the prayerful melody of the measure of his breath, slowly but surely, lulled her into slumber.

 _Oh well_ , she thought, _I guess I could get some sleep too._

A last spark of life animated her body then, and with a groggy gesture, she reached behind her with her free hand and pulled the lever of the nightstand lamp, switching off the light. She fell back on Gajeel's chest, and before allowing her eyes to close themselves, she gazed outside her window. Little stars twinkled brightly across the sky, and for one shining second, she felt like the stars on the blanket mimicked their wavering brilliance. She smiled fondly as her eyes closed, thinking that it added to the magic of the blanket. _Their_ blanket.

* * *

 **A/N: I got hit by a pretty fluffy arrow and it awakened plenty of pleasant thoughts in my heart spot so... that's what I came up with :). I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
